The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rudbeckia plant known by the varietal name ‘BullRudi 02’. The new variety was discovered in October of 2013 in Gönnebeck, Germany as the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of providing rudbeckia plants with improved growth, foliage, and blooms, including developing new color combinations of rudbeckia blooms. The new variety is the result of a naturally occurring branch mutation of Rudbeckia hirta L. variety named ‘BullRudi 01’ (allowed U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/530,059). The new variety is similar to ‘BullRudi 01’ in botanical classification, but exhibits different colors of its ray and disc florets than those of ‘BullRudi 01’. When ‘BullRudi 02’ is compared to Rudbeckia hirta L. variety named ‘Prärie Sun’ (unpatented), ‘BullRudi 02’ is similar to ‘Prärie Sun’ in botanical classification, but ‘BullRudi 02’ exhibits improved plant quality, plant strength, growth, foliage, and larger blooms that differ in color from those of ‘Prärie Sun’. Further, the following characteristics distinguish ‘BullRudi 02’ when generally compared to other rudbeckia varieties known to the breeder:                Good self-branching;        An upright and compact growth habit;        Healthy, clean, and medium-sized foliage;        Long-lasting and large blooms; and        Differing bloom color.‘BullRudi 02’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.        